


baby, i'm faded

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is absolutely livid. He sees Harry and Niall walking past. Louis forcefully grabs Harry's wet shirt and presses his lips to his boyfriend's neck.<br/>"You've been a slut today Harry. You know Daddy doesn't like sluts."</p><p>~~OR~~<br/>louis is pissed because harry kissed james during League Of Their Own so he punished him</p><p>Title from:- Faded by ZHU</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm faded

Louis is fuming. How dare Harry kiss someone right in front of him? And it was a guy! James fucking Corden. He is gonna snap his neck for kissing his boyfriend. Louis is absolutely livid. He sees Harry and Niall walking past. Louis forcefully grabs Harry's wet shirt and presses his lips to his boyfriend's neck.  
"You've been a slut today Harry. You know Daddy doesn't like sluts." Harry gulps.  
"What do you mean?" He stammers.  
"You know what I mean, bitch. Kissing James in front of me. Daddy is going to have to punish you." Louis continues, keeping his vice tight grip on Harry's shirt.  
"No Daddy. I'm a good boy." Harry insists with a pout.  
"Don't lie to me baby. I saw it with my own eyes. Bad boys lie to their Daddies." Louis growls. He hears Harry whine.  
"Harry! Louis! Let's go, you lazy shits!" Niall shouts from the top of the hallway.  
"When we get home I want you naked, by the end of the bed, holding my paddle." Louis quietly commands in his ear before walking away, releasing his shirt. Harry gapes at his back for a few moments before running up to the other boys. He is already half hard from Louis' voice so he is running awkwardly. Tonight is going to be great.

"You've got 30 seconds. Go!" Louis commands as he closes the flat door. Harry runs upstairs, eager to please Louis. Louis sits on the couch, gripping his hair. Harry really knows who to push his buttons sometimes. He's not the jealous type. He just hates it when Harry kisses other men. Women, fine - it's for Management but men are off limit. Including the other boys. Louis huffs and begins his ascent up the stairs. He reaches his and Harry's room and opens the door. He finds Harry how he wanted him. Naked with the paddle covering his no-doubt hard cock.  
"Good boy. Show Daddy your pretty cock. Are you hard baby?" Louis asks calmly. Harry nods and moves the paddle, allowing Louis to see his cock, just as Louis described it. Red, thick and curved against his belly.  
"Did you touch yourself while you were alone?" Louis asks, walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Harry turns to face Louis.  
"No Daddy. I'm a good boy." Harry confirms. Louis smiles lightly.  
"You are still a bad boy for kissing James though. Aren't you?" Louis counteracts. Harry looks down and whines.  
"That's what I thought. Gimme the paddle and lie across my lap, baby boy." Louis says in a falsely sweet voice as Harry lays over Louis' knees, cock wedged between Louis' thigh and his stomach. This will be hell of Harry's back but Louis will give him a through massage after this.  
"How many do you think you deserve?" Louis asks, dragging the paddle over Harry's exposed and pale cheeks, awaking the senses.  
"5." Harry mumbles. Louis raises an eyebrow and taps the paddle lightly, disapprovingly.  
"A little higher don't you think? You did it in front of me, knowing it would piss me off and it look like you enjoyed." Louis tuts, tapping the paddle every so often.  
"10 Daddy. I deserve ten." Harry speaks up, somewhat comfortably.  
"Good boy. Now, count them off for me." Louis accentuates his command with his first sharp slap of the paddle into Harry's right cheek.  
"One." He counts off obediently. He needs to, wants to, prove that he is a good boy for his Daddy. Louis smirks at Harry's willingness to please. He slaps the paddle down again and Harry whimpers.  
"Two." He groans out, gripping at the carpet. God, it hurts so bad but it's so fucking good at the same time. Louis slaps the paddle down twice in succession, alternating cheeks. A string of curses fly from Harry's mouth breathlessly. Louis slaps that paddle down harder, punishing him for cursing in front of him.  
"Three, four, five." Harry keens. He feels on fire. So warm and red and so good.  
"Don't swear in front of Daddy. Good boys don't curse." Louis reprimands.  
"Good thing I'm a bad boy than eh?" Harry replies. God, even when he is being spanked, he is still cheeky. Louis isn't taking that. Not one bit. Louis slaps down hard, right on Harry's crack.  
"I don't need your cheekiness. You are going to shut up and take it. Now count." Louis growls in his ear before straightening up to hear Harry's soft 'six'. Louis runs the paddle over Harry's reddening cheeks, keeping him waiting for his seventh smack. Harry turns his face to looks at Louis and Louis takes in his face. Red and pouty lips, flushed cheeks, watery eyes and hair matted to his forehead by sweat and water from the show. He looks so young and desperate. It almost makes him want to cuddle him and wrap him up. Almost. He brings the paddle down onto Harry's left cheek and Harry's head lolls back down with a cry of his boyfriend's name.  
"Seven." Harry almost whispers. His voice is already wrecked and this is just the foreplay. Louis loves Harry's wrecked voice, it's so raspy and deeper that usual. It turns him on so much.  
"How you doing babe? You alright?" Louis asks.  
"Yes Daddy. Keep going, need to make you happy. Punish me harder." Harry babbles. He is so turned on right now that he can't make coherent speech. Louis smirks knowing he did this to his boyfriend.  
"Good boy. But you still need to be punished for before." Louis says as he slaps the paddle onto Harry again. Harry jerks forward, he is getting so sensitive. His senses are on fire and the paddle is only making them hotter.  
"Eight." He croaks, jerking forward again. Louis remembers his boyfriend's words from before. He wants it harder. Maybe it was just the arousal talking but he is going to do it anyway. He lifts the paddle higher than before and pushes it down into Harry's flesh. Harry jerks forward majorly, chest over Louis' knees. Louis smirks as Harry's bum flushes a darker red than before. It is no doubt going to bruise but they have lotion.  
"Nine." Harry chokes out. That was the hardest one yet and his senses are so overloaded. Louis keeps Harry waiting for the final one, he kneads his cheeks with his cool hands and it sends shivers up Harry's spine. His boyfriend's cool hands is a nice contrast to the wooden paddle but he knows that he still has one more to go. One more sharp, hard slap and he doesn't know when it is going to happen. Louis' left hand is still kneading Harry's cheeks when his right hand snakes back to the paddle. He grips it and holds it up. He pulls Harry's right cheek to the side, slightly displaying Harry's puckered hole. Harry gasps and keens in his throat. Louis brings the paddle down, nicking Harry's rim with the rounded wooden edge.  
"Ten!" Harry wails out before collapsing onto the floor. Louis looks at Harry on the floor and concern floods him.  
"Harry? Babe, are you okay?" He asks worriedly, crouching beside him. Harry gives a weak nod and rolls onto his back. Louis looks at his face. His eyes are leaking with tears, his cheeks flushed a beautiful pinkish red and his mouth partially open. He looks so submissive, so beautiful, so blissed out.  
"Daddy...daddy...daddy." Harry pants.  
"What baby boy?" Louis asks.  
"I need you to fuck me. I'm so hard that it hurts Daddy." Harry whines, looking at his cock which is a deep, deep red and it looks painfully hard. Louis is surprised that he has lasted this long.  
"Lie on the bed baby. On your back please." Louis encourages. Harry pulls himself off of the carpet and onto the bed while Louis undresses. He crawls onto the bed, only in his boxers, in between Harry's spread legs. Harry passes him some lube and rests his head in the plush feather pillow. He hands one down to Louis and lifts his hips up. It is to support his back from further damage. Louis places the soft pillow under Harry and kisses his hip.  
"Lou, Daddy, hurry." Harry whines. He does actually love like he will explode. Louis wraps a hand around Harry to relieve some pain and Harry bucks his hips up at the sensation. It feels so fucking good.  
"Does that feel good princess?" Louis questions, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes Daddy. So much." Harry brokenly replies. His voice is so raspy and it goes straight to Louis' cock. Louis leaves Harry's throbbing cock, ignoring Harry's whiny protest, and covers three fingers with some lube. He runs his pointer finger around Harry's rim and watches the muscle twitch in interest. He press against it and begins to push into the tight velvety heat of his boyfriend. Harry groans into his forearm and enjoys the burn as Louis pushes into him until he meets the hilt of his hand. Louis' fingers may be shorter than his own but they are wider. Louis feels Harry's walls clench around his finger and it is so amazing. He pumps it in and out until he decides Harry is ready for a second. Scissoring them until he can fit a third in. He crooks them and there it is. He knows he's hit Harry's prostate because Harry cried out a rather loud 'oh Daddy, right there! Again!' He follows his boyfriend's wish and pushes his fingers into Harry's prostate.  
"I'm ready. I'm ready Daddy." Harry babbles. Louis eases his fingers out and covers his hard cock with lube. They are past using condoms. Management makes them have monthly check-ups. They always come back clean so there is no reason to use them. He presses the head of his cock to Harry's rim and slowly pushes in. He watches Harry's face contort from pain to pleasure as he sheaths himself inside his boyfriend. It amazes Louis how tight Harry always is. So warm, velvety and nice. He inches his way until his hips press flush against Harry's cheeks. Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist and digs his heels into Louis' bum.  
"So tight. Such a tight little bitch for me." Louis groans.  
"All for you Daddy." Harry groans back. Louis slowly pulls back and thrusts back in harder. Harry moans out in pleasure. This is what he craves. Louis continues, the obscene sound of skin on skin filling the room mixing with their moans.  
"You like this don't you? Like being used for my pleasure?" Louis taunts. Harry can't do anything but nod. He can't speak, all that will come out is a moan.  
"Dirty whore. You love being used don't you? Like a little doll." Louis smirks, hips canting forward with a sharp, brutal rhythm. Watching Harry's bum turn an even deeper shade of red. Louis should feel back but he knows Harry loves the pain. He has a pain kink, if you will.  
"Harder Daddy harder!" Harry pleads, sobbing into his fore arm. His cock is so hard. it has been blurting pre-come for ages onto his stomach. He needs to come so bad but he knows Louis won't let him. Louis wants him to come untouched. Louis wraps his lubed hand around Harry's cock and stares at him right in the eye. His eyes are all black with lust.  
"You close baby boy?" Louis asks. Harry whimpers and nods, eyes closing.  
"Open you eyes. Look at me when I'm fucking you." Louis growls. Harry's eyes flutter open and look at Louis, dazed.  
"I want you to come Harry. Come for Daddy." Louis encourages, squeezing Harry's member. Harry feels as if his orgasm is ripped from him as his back arches off the bed and he expels a pained moan of 'Daddy, oh fuck Daddy'. Louis feels his hole spasms, clenching tight as a vice around him. Once Harry calm down, Louis looks at his chest. It is painted white with Harry's cum, covering his butterfly tattoo. Louis runs his finger through the stain and runs it over Harry's pouty lips. He taps his bottom lip and Harry opens his mouth, his tongue darting out and tasting himself. Louis groans as he watches Harry obscenely hollow his cheeks around his finger. He can feel himself getting close. His hips move more erratically and he press on the bed beside Harry's hips. Harry is getting sensitive but he allows Louis to continue.  
"Come on Daddy, fill me up." Harry whines, rubbing Louis' hips with his thumbs. Louis' hips stutter and he begins to cum, his chest collapsing on top of Harry's dirty one. Louis mumbles Harry's name like a mantra as he orgasms breathlessly. Louis looks up at Harry who looks pleased and spacey. He knows Harry gets a little spacey when they get rough so it is normal.  
"Hi." He smiles.  
"Hello." Louis replies. Harry relaxes his legs and wraps his arms Louis' middle, burying his face in Louis' neck. Louis knows he should pull out before Harry whines from over sensitivity but he is too comfortable.  
"Lou?" Harry mumbles into his neck, only to get a grunt from Louis. He laughs a little before he tries again.  
"Lou, you need to pull out. 'M getting sensitive." He whines. Louis huffs and and slowly eases himself out of Harry with only minor whimpering.  
"We should shower. I'm dirty." Harry giggles. He fricking giggles after sex. Louis honestly wonder why he chose a child to be in love with.  
"In a minute." Louis groans.  
"Come on lazy bones. We don't want a rash like last time." Harry reminds him. Louis groans at the memory. He heaves himself off of Harry and Harry gets up.  
"C'mon, I'll wash your hair for you." Harry obliges. Louis makes grabby hand at him and Harry lifts him up, bridal style.  
"So lazy. My lazy Louis." Harry smiles as he kisses Louis' nose. Louis nods and yeah, this is is why he is in love with this giggly child.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was scrolling through Youtube and watched the episode. I saw Louis' reaction and I just had to write a fic about it
> 
> This is [Video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gMzHus6liG4%20) I am talking about
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
